Mutant Convention 3: Electronic Gaming Madness
by Ryoken1
Summary: In the final in this series , the New Mutants go to a Videogame/anime convention , only to see more cosplaying madness , once agin , see if you spot them all!
1. Default Chapter

X-men: Evolution : "Mutant Convention III: Electroniv Gaming Madness!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything is owned by some lucky guys.  
  
Okay , this will be my first public apologie , as im writing this New Mutants fic to apologise to Phoenix Angel Suyari , who thought my comment on the New Mutants as a "bunch of jerks" was rude , heres this so you all "New Mutants" fans forgive me!.(Sorry Suyari! , dont hurt me..)  
  
Okay , but First , heres the answers to "Mutant Convention II":  
  
Rogue: The Phantom (The Phantom of the Opera) If ya thought it was that guy from "Sailor Moon" , i gues they look the same.  
  
Pietro: The Flash. ("Justice League" , "Flash")  
  
Scott: Marty McFly (Back To the future") (the "chicken" gave it away)  
  
Taryn: Princess Leia (Star Wars)  
  
Kitty: Arwen (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Lance: Aragorn (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Kurt:Goku (Dragon Ball Z)  
  
Tabitha: Smurf ("The Smurfs" , what was up in that show , one girl and a hundred guys?)  
  
Jamie: Tai ("Digimon")  
  
Todd: Spiderman ("Spiderman")  
  
Fred: The Kool –Aid pitcher.(Isnt that a perfect costume for Freddy?)  
  
Roberto , Sam and Amara: Monthy Python Knights ( "Monthy python and the holy grial")  
  
Jean:Blossom ("Powerpuff Girls")  
  
Duncan: T-800. ("Terminator 1" , "Terminator 2:Judgement Day")  
  
Jubilee: Aeryn Sun (Farscape)  
  
Bobby: John Crichton (Farscape)  
  
Forge: El Zorro.(Every "Zorro" movie)  
  
Risty: Princess (Battle of the planets , G-force)  
  
Evan: Blade (Blade , Blade II)  
  
Bayville Convention Center , 1:30 pm , Saturday:  
  
The new mutants were walking throught the place , wich was filled with electronic music, video screens and costumed people.  
  
"Man , i cant believe we actually are at VGA 2002! (Videogame and Animation Expo 2002)Jamie said , as he runned all over the place , dressed in green tunic like clothing , wearin a green cap , and carrying a sword and shield in each hand.  
  
"Yeah , i mean , it so cool they did like in the other convention , and gave discount to people who were cosplaying!"-Jubilee , who was wearing a short clue kimono like suit , with white boots and spiked bracelets on her arms , said.  
  
"Yeah , and best of all , none of the other guys will be around!"-Sam , who was wearing a red spot suit with a black belt , and had a red cloth tied on his head, said.  
  
"Why`s that?"-Rhane said , she was wearing a military pants and boots , wore a white top , and had a gun eplica in her holdster.her hair was all puffy , with loads of volume , and was redder than usual.  
  
"You think Scott or Jean play videogames?"-Amara saied , she had her hair in a ponytail , wore brown shorts and a green top , dark sunglasses and was carrying two fake guns in her hands.  
  
"No , but im sure Kurt and Evan play them!"-Ray said , he was dressed in spandex blue and yellow pants , wore metal mask and a metal claw in one hand , and was shirtless , with a painted snake all over his chest.  
  
"You are right , but they arent such fans!"-Bobby , who was dressed in a blue , armor like costume , with a round helmet , and wering a blaster like left arm.  
  
"Yeah , but i doubt we will run into them!"-Roberto said , he was wearing blue pants with straps , a red shirt and cap , and had a big moustache glued to his face.  
  
Int that moment a figure dressed in a purple blanket , with eyes and mouth painted on it , went right throught the younf mutanst , hopping.  
  
Followed by a hughe , round and yellow ball with a smile and eyes , with arms and wearing red boots.  
  
"Come on Freddy , i was joking , yo!"-Todd screamed.  
  
"WAKA WAKA WAKA!"-Freddy screamed as he chased Todd.  
  
"Okay , that was weird!"-Jamie said, when a blue bur appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hikidshowyadoing,gotagobye!"-Pietro , who was wearing red , pointy like running shoes , and was all painted blue, except on the face , in wich he had a black ball in his nose , wearing a spiked blue fur coat said before he dissapeared.  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry?"-Amara asked , when Rogue , dressed ina sailor like suit with a blue skirt and red long boots , plus a big long blond wig , splited in two ends passed rigt throught them.  
  
"Was she dressed as...?"-Bobby tried to ask.  
  
"Oh , yeah!"-Sam said , a hughe evil smile across his face.  
  
"Lance! Come back here , you promised to enter the contest!"-Kitty`s voice echoed as Lance appeared , in a sleeveless blue vest , wearing blue pants and boots , al his hair dyed blond and spiky,plus , he carried a hughe , massive fake sword in his back.  
  
"NO WAY , IM NOT GOING TO STAND UP LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC!"-Lance`s voice was heard, just as Kitty , dressed in a pink , tigh long dress , wearing her hair like normal , and carrying a staff in her hands , runned throught the young teens , as she was about to catch her elusive boyfriend.  
  
"That was creepy"-Ray said, when...  
  
Duncan rushed trought them , dressed in a peasant like outfit , but his skin was painted all green.  
  
"You wont catch me , Summers!"-Duncan screamed.  
  
"Yes i will , you ogre!"-Scott , who was dresssed in a red and white fighter pilot uniform , wearing a helmet with the Sdf-1 letters engraved on it.  
  
"Man , why do they have to do that!"-Jean , who was dressed in a green maiden dress , and had her hair tied in a ponytail , said.  
  
"I dunno , maybe its an hormone thingie!"-Taryn , who had her hair dyed blue , and was wearing a j-pop singer like dres , and had a microphone in her hand.  
  
"Okay , maybe we should get out of here!"-Roberto said.  
  
In that moment , Kurt , with his hair dyed redish brown , and wearing a pink and white kimono , and wielding a sword , passed by , followed by Tabitha , who was dressed in a scantly clad yellow , short outfit , and had her hair dyed blue.  
  
"Battousai , Valentine , come back here!"-Evan screamed as he ran after them , dressed in a grey military outfit , with a bandana on his head.  
  
"No way , solid idiot!"-Tabitha screamed.  
  
"Okay , i usually pay for this kind of fun!"-Jamie said.  
  
END.  
  
This is the last Mutant Convention , the answers are in chapter 2 , but dont despair , because , Mutant World Tour: Sidney is coming up , chapter 2 of Rogue Runner , and Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas , my wildest idea ever!  
  
So tell me what you think!  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. Answers

Okay , this is the end , so ill post the answers now , see if ya guessed then all!  
  
Rogue: Sailor Moon./Sailor Moon  
  
Pietro: Sonic/Sonic games  
  
Scott: Rick Hunter/Robotech  
  
Taryn: Min Mimei/Robotech  
  
Kitty: Aerith Gainsborough / Final Fantasy 7  
  
Lance:Cloud Strife / Final Fantasy 7  
  
Kurt:Kenshin Himura / Samuari X  
  
Tabitha: Faye Valentine / Cowboy Bebop  
  
Jamie: Link / Legend of Zelda  
  
Todd: Ghost / Pacman  
  
Fred: Pacman /Pacman  
  
Roberto: Mario/ Mario Bros  
  
Amara: Lara Croft /Tomb Raider  
  
Sam: Ken/ Street Fighter  
  
Ray: Vega/ Street Fighter  
  
Jean: Fiona / Shrek  
  
Duncan: Shrek/ Shrek  
  
Jubilee: Chun Li / Street Fighter games  
  
Bobby: Megaman/Megaman Games  
  
Evan:Solid Snake/Metal Gear Solid.  
  
Rahne: Meryl Silverbough / Metal Gear Solid 


End file.
